defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Xalyana Tirisfall
Overview Xalyana Tirisfall is currently a High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade (The Crimson Flame and Darothar's known guild do -not- cooperate, in any way. Any rumours saying else is false ones. They're rather enemies. When I write about the Scarlet Crusade in this Article. I write about the NPC orginazation.), in a part known as the Crimson Flame. She has now, for a while, been what you can call, underground, in the North. However, her return has now arrived. History Early History As young, Xal lived in the City of Lordaeron itself. She was taken care of the priestly branch of the city. As her parents is unkown, her name was made by her superiors. Tirisfall was a easy and avible name, also giving people a hint, of where she's from. The Path of the Light was her way to go, and she was a priest of Light, no doubt. But in the age of 16, Prince Arthas, betrayed them all. The City of Lordaeron was sieged down to ruins. And Xalyana was one of the few survivors. She was later rescued by the order known as The Scarlet Crusade. She was trained. And soon, she was the title Inquisitor worthy. As she grew up, in the age of 28, she was sent to the Alliance city of Stormwind, to help a man known as Shardo Truesigh, Commander and leader of the Crimson Flame. She've been in the city for a year, still recruting with Commander Truesight and his group of, true, crusaders! Later History After about, only two months, Xalyana was promoted to High Inquisitor of the Crimson Flame. No doubt, the fact that she had already been in the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade, up north, for half her life, did count in this decition. She is now the leader of the Spiritual / Priestly branch of the, rather small order. However, just recently, Shardo Truesight, was shown to be an undead. Xalyana noticed, sadly, she wasn't able to keep him back by herself. She escaped, and warned the members of the order, wich trusted her. Most of the members went underground. However, they are all still loyal to the Crusade, ready for orders. Now, two months later, Captain Sepoficus returned, and so with Xalyana. They did manage to revive their fallen brother Athiladin before it was too late, and quickly gathererd their spread forces. Together with the old, loyal and trustworthy members of the order, new ones has also appeared, ready, to purge Stormwind from it's taint. She is now one of three leaders of the Crimson Flame, standing equal to Captain Sepoficus and Commander Aragass. Equipment and Abilities Appearance Xalyana, in her normal armour, is as seen in game. Her hair is blonde, and tied into a short pony-tail, behind on her head. Weapons may vary, but she's mainly using staves. Her armour is most likely covered in Holy Symbols, this if not disguised. Her voice is soft, calm, but still as clear as possible. Her eyes seems to be observant, but her blue eyes can also be piercing serious. Her look, may of course vary aswell, a scent of divine is often to be spotted in her presence. Abilities Xalyana is (As earlier mentioned), a priest of Light. It is said that the Light-wielders of the Scarlet Crusade, in time is losing their holy powers. This is, perhaps, to happen with Xalyana in the future. However, she is now, at the very moment, a very skilled wielder of Light. There is nobody, at least not as she knows, wich knows about her capability. She may use Light-Spells, wich only the most skilled ones of the Light may use, however, she's using them alone, without anyone's presence, or that is, until now, at least. Other than this, she may also show off some pretty impressive skills with her staff, this is perhaps not the most wanted melee weapon, but when you carry one type of a weapon with you, most of your life, you do become used to it. Personality Her personality can be discussed. Most of her Brethren, in the Flame will say that she's calm, respecful, and friendly. That's true, no doubt. But she's different against others. She have no trust for other than her Brethren or close friends. She is, as an Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade, should be, completely against all kind of taint. This will mean all from scourge, to heretics. She won't think twice before finishing a Death Knight on an open street if she has to. Category:Alliance Characters